Episode 231
Gray vs. Doriate is the 231st episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 56th episode of the 2014 series. Being turned into a child as well, Gray, having overcome his fear, is determined to defeat Doriate, using his imagination to trick the Demon with his Ice-Make. Doriate becomes enraged and enters an extremely powerful demonic form, however even this is not enough, as Gray redirects the Sun Village's ice at Doriate, which earlier had an effect on him, and defeats the Succubus Eye Dark Mage. Meanwhile, the girls reach the Eternal Flame. Summary Gray snaps out of the memories of Deliora, Moon Drip, and ice holding him back, and is ready to fight back. He asks Doriate whether he froze the Giants or not, before declaring his will to defeat him. Meanwhile, Lucy, Wendy and Flare, having defeated the Hunters, rush towards the Eternal Flame, worrying about their friends as well as the Giants at the same time. Happy and Carla are also in a predicament, as a Cyclops Monster roams the sky, scaring them into staying hidden. Doriate tells Gray that it's not only his form that is younger; all his abilities have also greatly deteriorated. Gray, however, has already frozen the cliff, forcing Doriate to fall from it, saying that Molding Magic is an art of creation, and as long as he has a clear mind he won't lose. Gray then uses other various tricks to gain the upper hand against his opponent, and then provokes him by saying he is too weak to be the one who froze the village, since he relies on weakening his opponents before engaging in a fight with them. Meanwhile, Minerva demands that Erza begs for mercy if she wants to stay alive, but instead the pleads with Minerva to not throw away her pride and to step out of the darkness. This enrages Minerva and she attempts to kill Erza, but fortunately, she returns back to her adult size and fights back, having also stolen the lower part of Minerva's attire, humiliating her. Minerva, saying that she now has a countermeasure against Nakagami Armor, proceeds to fight Erza again. At the same time, Natsu and Gray also get back to normal size. Having lost complete control and self-restraint, Doriate attacks Gray and overpowers him with brute strength. His body then begins to grow and takes on a demonic form, which Gray first mistakes for a Magic similar to Mirajane's, but then realizes that he is in fact a Demon from the book of Zeref, not unlike Deliora. The Demon then uses sound waves to turn back the Mages to kids, this time with the addition of Minerva, Lucy, Flare, Wendy as well as the Hunters. Happy and Carla, having also turned younger, also fall from the sky and in front of Gray and Doriate. Gray tries to use his previous tricks to hurt Doriate, but his efforts are in vain, as the Demon kicks him and sends him flying. Gray then fears that if he takes another hit, it could potentially kill him, but thankfully Happy and Carla rush to his aid to save him just in time. This triggers the Ice Mage to figure out that his ice may not be able to hurt Doriate, but the ice used to freeze the village does in fact make him feel pain. Although hesitant at first due to his fear and past trauma, Gray is confident that he can use his body to channel the ice directly to Doriate; his plan works, and the Demon is successfully defeated, which in turn gives everyone back their original age and size. As Gray is troubled with questions about the mysterious effects of the ice and Doriate himself, he approaches the Demon, who tells him that they have opened the gates of Hell, before being savagely eaten by the Cyclops Monster, which terrifies Gray and the Exceed. Meanwhile, the girls manage to find Natsu, who is at first suspicious of Flare before Lucy tells him she's not an enemy. Natsu is shocked to find out that the ice mountain in front of them is in fact the Eternal Flame. Around that time, Gray, Happy and Carla arrive, running towards the group with the monster following them behind. When Natsu tells him to fight it instead of running, Gray tells him that he may be able to unfreeze the village, so the two decide to switch roles; Gray will unfreeze the flame while Natsu fights the monster. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Erza Scarlet vs. Minerva Orland: Rematch *Gray Fullbuster vs. Doriate (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * * |Ēra}} Spells used * |Hanmā}} *Snow Cone Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Flight Weapons used *Sword Manga & Anime Differences *There's an added scene with the girls looking for Gray in the beginning of his fight against Doriate in the anime. *The dialogue during the fight is slightly extended. *In the manga Natsu gets close to Flare. In the anime he talks to her from a distance. *When Erza accidentally removes part of Minerva's clothing, her underwear is striped in the manga. In the anime it is solid black. Navigation Category:Episodes